The years gone by!
by Crystal Inucha and kira Inucha
Summary: It is about a girl and her mother. The little girl was 8 went she.........
1. chapter 1

Crystal flapped on her bed. It had been five year since the incident with Ed and Matt.

She tried to recall those memories, but couldn't because one certain memory kept haunting her.

It was two years ago. Crystal had never planned to get married and have children, so she decided to adopt one. She adopted a young girl name Claire. She was 8 years old. Her brown hair was tied in two pigtails, and she had big, brown eyes. She was very cute and very smart.

One day, when Crystal and Claire were visiting the park, a freaky tornado hit. Crystal grabbed onto a pole, and reached her hand out for Claire. But she was too late.

"Mom!" Claire had screamed. Then she was swept away by the strong gusts of wind. "Claire! Claire!" Crystal had yelled, but Claire was gone.

She sat up straight and shook her head. That was two years ago. Why does it keep coming back? Oh, Claire, I hope you're alright and well.

Claire stepped out of the car. The colonel (or should I say General) had given her a mission.

Claire, aged 10, was a State Alchemist. She was the first State Alchemist- no, wait the YOUNGEST state alchemist ever. 

She had been separated from her mother two years ago. Actually, it wasn't her real mother. Her father had gone crazy and was sent to jail when she was just 3 months old. Her was so heartbroken that she killed herself.

Claire didn't know much about her real parents. Hack, she didn't even know her last name! She just knew that her parent's names Ashley and Scott. 

The orphanage wouldn't give her any information on her past. They told her that it was better to just forget her past move on. 

What do I have to forget? Claire wondered. 

Well! I won't just 'forget' the past! I will find out about my past! Just you wait!

Crystal tries to fell back to a sleep, but she couldn't. "I got to get up and forget it." Crystal though as she sat there.

"I should get to work." Claire said starting her mission.

"I should get to the office." Said crystal get up. Crystal got up and walks outside into the yard. "Claire, I hope you alright." Crystal thought.

"Hey." Said Claire walking in town. As somebody walked in to her. The person was wearing a black closets in the middle of summer. " That weird and this the middle of summer." Claire thought. 

"Claire good job." Said the General Mustang. " Thank you!" Said Claire. "Your next mission is." Said Mustang. "No not a one." thought Claire. "What?" Said Claire. " You're going to be working with a person, who is a good friend of the Fullmetal, Fletcher the green alchemist." Said Mustang. 

Fletcher walk in. "Hello." Said a boy with yellowish hair, no small than Ed went he was 15 years old. "Hi, I'm Claire." Said Claire. "Hello Claire, I'm going to help you in this mission." Said Fletcher. "So, you guys mission is going to be to go to the little town of Lior, because there been some alchemistic active." Said Mustang. "Ok, sir." Said Claire. "Yes, sir." Said Fletcher. 

"Oh, also you going to be by code name, Claire are going to be named Jessica, and Fletcher is name Riyu." Said Mustang. "Yes, sir." Said both of them.

"Crystal, Crystal." Said somebody in the distance. It was Rose, one of Ed & Al friend. "Hi, Rose." Said Crystal. "So, Waz up?" Said Rose. "Nothing much, work." Said Crystal. "Hey have you seen Ed or Al?" Said Rose. "No, not seen the actioned." Said Crystal. " I hope there ok." Said Rose. "Look at the time, bye." Said Crystal looking at her watch. "Bye." Said Rose.

"Hey Fletcher." Said Claire. "Yes." Said Fletcher. "I hope my mom is there." Said Claire. "Who your mom?" Said Fletcher. "She pretty and nice, but she mite have change it be 2 years." Said Claire. "Oh, so if we see her what are you going to do?" Said Fletcher. "I'll go up to her hug her." Said Claire. "Ok, but were almost there." Said Fletcher. "Yah!" Said Claire. 

"Good mourning Crystal, How are you?" said a girl at the desk. "Good, Good." Said Crystal. " I hope you'll have a good today?" Said a girl at the desk. "Ok!" Said Crystal. 

"Claire, Claire wake up we're there." Said Fletcher. "Ok!" Said Claire wake up. "Yeah, were there, Jessica." Said Fletcher. "Ok, come down Riyu." Said Claire.

There got off the train, some was wanting for them and it was Alphonse, himself, and guess what happen. 

"Alphonse, Alphonse." Said Fletcher. "Hi! Fletcher, Waz up? And who this?" Said Alphonse. "This is Claire, I'm so to call her Jessica." Said Fletcher. "So, Why are you here?" " I'm going to help you." Said Alphonse. "Thank you!" Said Fletcher. "I'll go!" Said Claire. 

"So, where are we going?" Said Fletcher. "We're going to the hotel." Said Claire. "I hope we can get a good price." Said Fletcher. "I hope." Said Claire. 

**Lunch**

"Crystal it lunch time." Said Rose. "Thank you!" Said Crystal. "So, where to you want to eat at?" Said Rose. "You pick." Said Crystal. "Ok, well lets eat at appleolive place in the downtown." Said Rose. "Ok, it sound good." Said Crystal. "So, lets go." Said Rose.

"Riyu!" Said Claire. "Yes, Jessica." Said Fletcher. "I'm hungry." Said Claire. "Lets eat here." Said Fletcher pointing at the appleolive. "Ok!" Said Claire.

"What would you like?" Said a girl in a red top and a black skirt. "I would like a plate of soup and a soda." Said Claire. "I would like the same, but a ice tea." Said Fletcher. "Ok." Said the girl in a red top and a black skirt.

"So, Jessica why did you order the soup?" Said Fletcher. "I got the soup because I like soup is that a problem!?" Said Claire. "No!" Said Fletcher. "Ok!" Said Claire. 

"So, Rose is this the place?" Said Crystal. "Yes." Said Rose. "So, let go in." Said Crystal. "Wait, isn't that girl look familiar?" Said Rose. "Yes, she does she look like my Claire." Said Crystal.

"So, Jessica what are we going to do after we eat?" Said Fletcher. "I don't know go to the hotel." Said Claire look out the window. "Ok!" Said Fletcher. "Hey that woman look familiar?" Said Claire. "She does, she look like you mother in your pic." Said Fletcher. "She come in act normal." Said Claire. "Ok!" Said Fletcher. 

"Yeah, Yeah Rose I hope that work get let off some?" Said Crystal. "Yeah I hope they do, we haven't got a day off in weeks." Said Rose. "Welcome. I'll take you do your sits." Said the lady in a dark red dress.

"Thank you!" Said Crystal. "Your welcome." Said the lady. "That was nice I never seen that lady here." Said Rose. "So, what should I order?" Said Crystal. "I'm going to order a cheese salad and a soda." Said Rose. "I'll order a tuna sandwich and a soda." Said Crystal.

"Here you food." Said the girl in a red shirt and a black skirt. "Thank you." Said both of them. "This food is good Riyu." Said Claire. "Yeah it is Jessica." Said Fletcher. "Make sure we lever a tip." Said Claire. "Ok!" Said Fletcher hurrying with his soup. "Why are you eating fast?" Said Claire. "I want to get back to the hotel before dark." Said Fletcher. "Why?" Said Claire. "I don't know I want to." Said Fletcher. "Ok I'm done." Said Claire. "I'm done, too" Said Fletcher. "I'll lever the money on the table." Said Claire. "Ok." Said Fletcher. "I'll get going." Said Claire. "Ok." Said Fletcher

"There levering Rose." Said Crystal. "What do you want me to do about it?" Said Rose. "I don't know, go after them." Said Crystal. "No, Crystal where not go after them." Said Rose. "But, rose that my child ok I have to go after them." Sobbed Crystal. "You go after them." Said Rose. "Ok, I will." Said Crystal.

"Jessica that was weird, that woman was look at you the whole time we were in that place." Said Fletcher. "I know, it is like she knows me." Said Claire. "That was weird." Said Fletcher. A people shaped thing ran by. "That is weird, should we go after it?" Said Claire. "Yes." Said Fletcher. "Ok, lets go." Said Claire. They ran off.

****

Ch.2

"Were did they go?" Said Crystal running around. "Give it up, Crystal." Said Rose. "Ok." Said Crystal. "It's been two year seen you see her ok." Said Rose. "I know, but I love her so much." Cried Crystal. "That's ok lets go back to work I'll ask if you can go home." Said Rose. "Ok." Said Crystal.

"That was close Jessica." Said Fletcher. "I know Riyu." Said Claire. "Lets get back to the hotel." Said Fletcher. "Ok." Said Claire.

"I'm back." Said Crystal talk to her picture of her little girl. "So, the boss said, you can go home." Said Rose. "Ok." Said Crystal. "I'll walk you home." Said Rose. "I wish Claire was here." Said Crystal in her mine.

"Ouch!" Said Claire at the same actual time as Crystal said that. "Are you ok Jessica?" Said Fletcher. "I'm fine." Said Claire. "Ok, let get to the hotel." Said Fletcher. "Ok." Said Claire running off. 

**That night**

"Ok, ok." Said Mustang. "Sorry, sir." Said Claire on the phone. "So, you saw you mother today." Said Mustang. "I thing so." Said Claire. "I need to tell you something?" Said Mustang. "What, sir?" Said Claire. "That you mother…" Said Mustang. "Sir, sir." Said Claire. "Sorry you call is disconnected." Said the operation. "Dam." Said Claire.

"Hey Claire what did the General want?" Said Fletcher. "Nothing." Said Claire. "So, I'm going to go to my room." Said Fletcher. "Ok, I'm going to stay down here 4 a wild." Said Claire. "Ok, I'll see you in the mourning." Said Fletcher. "Ok." Said Claire. Fletcher go upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

"**Were did they go?" Said Crystal running around. "Give it up, Crystal." Said Rose. "Ok." Said Crystal. "It's been two year seen you see her ok." Said Rose. "I know, but I love her so much." Cried Crystal. "That's ok lets go back to work I'll ask if you can go home." Said Rose. "Ok." Said Crystal.**

"That was close Jessica." Said Fletcher. "I know Riyu." Said Claire. "Lets get back to the hotel." Said Fletcher. "Ok." Said Claire.

"I'm back." Said Crystal talk to her picture of her little girl. "So, the boss said, you can go home." Said Rose. "Ok." Said Crystal. "I'll walk you home." Said Rose. "I wish Claire was here." Said Crystal in her mine.

"Ouch!" Said Claire at the same actual time as Crystal said that. "Are you ok Jessica?" Said Fletcher. "I'm fine." Said Claire. "Ok, let get to the hotel." Said Fletcher. "Ok." Said Claire running off.

**That night**

"Ok, ok." Said Mustang. "Sorry, sir." Said Claire on the phone. "So, you saw you mother today." Said Mustang. "I thing so." Said Claire. "I need to tell you something?" Said Mustang. "What, sir?" Said Claire. "That you mother…" Said Mustang. "Sir, sir." Said Claire. "Sorry you call is disconnected." Said the operation. "Dam." Said Claire.

"Hey Claire what did the General want?" Said Fletcher. "Nothing." Said Claire. "So, I'm going to go to my room." Said Fletcher. "Ok, I'm going to stay down here 4 a wild." Said Claire. "Ok, I'll see you in the mourning." Said Fletcher. "Ok." Said Claire. Fletcher go upstairs.


End file.
